


the crocs issue

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, percy is hazel's adoptive older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Perseus.” Percy looked behind him as Hazel walked into his room, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him.“Yeah kiddo?” He asked, confused about what she wanted. Hazel huffed before walking further into his room and pointing to the sea green Crocs that adorned Percy’s feet.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	the crocs issue

“Perseus.” Percy looked behind him as Hazel walked into his room, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him.

“Yeah kiddo?” He asked, confused about what she wanted. Hazel huffed before walking further into his room and pointing to the sea green Crocs that adorned Percy’s feet.

“What on Earth is on your feet?” Hazel asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised. Percy shrugged. “Crocs. Why?”

“I…” Hazel shook her head. “Crocs? Of all the shoes on this planet, Crocs?” Percy shrugged again, his afro bouncing slightly. “They’re comfy.”

Hazel rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in defeat. “If you willing wear Crocs, there is no hope for you, I’m sorry.” Percy stared at the 14 year old before bursting out into laughter.

“Seriously?”

“Yes Perseus, seriously!”

“Hazel c'mon dude.”

The slam of his door as Hazel stormed out ended that conversation pretty quickly.


End file.
